


Never play that game again

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had the perfect mouth for a blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never play that game again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> Math was really boring, so I kinda let my mind wander, and once it settled on the image of Dean smiling around that pen (I'm sure you know just which one I mean) I had to write. Math lessons are always so productive.

Dean had the perfect mouth for a blowjob.

Not only did he have a pretty smile and a sharp tongue, but Sam was sure that those lips would feel simply wonderful around his cock. He could see them, imagine them perfectly, scarlet red and shiny with spit, swollen from their kissing and parted slightly, ready to devour him. Sam knew Dean would look gorgeous, checks hollowed as his head would bob up and down in Sam's lap, and Sam could've sworn he could hear the small sounds and gasps Dean would make.

"So tell me, Sammy, what's _your_ secret fantasy?"


End file.
